This invention relates generally to a place mat, and, more particularly, to a protective cushioned place mat designed to protect mainly the cranial region, face and upper body of a person while seated at a table or desk.
Head protection for various activities for children and adults is well known. Likewise, various cushions have been devised to provide protective coverings on furniture. For example, stretchable padded bands are known for providing a cushioned cover around table edges. Such devices are useful for protecting individuals that require protection from bodily injuries due to impact.
Numerous padded place mats are also known. For example, padded edge covers are known, as in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0076814. Place mats that cover the exposed edge of a table are known, as in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0043182, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0076814, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0120457, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,162. Place mats with recessed eating surfaces or eating surfaces surrounded by raised edges are also known U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0051864. U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,162 discloses a combination protective bumper and place mat comprising a plastic (e.g., vinyl) cover over padding. Slits are provided to receive rigid J-shaped inserts that give the place mat an edge-hugging shape. The place mat has a uniform thickness.
Each of these devices do provide some measure of protection for some area of the head. However, it is desirable to provide a place mat that includes a suitable amount of padding material to provide adequate protection around areas of a table or desk likely to be struck, fits snugly against a table edge, protects the entire upper region of the user's head, face and upper body, and is constructed of a cleanable material. The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.